


The Other Legends

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AI!Rip, F/M, Gen, RipFic, Time Master!Gideon, Timeship Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: “Wait,” Sara frowned, “If Rip’s your AI. Then who’s Captain?”In which the Legends land on an alternate earth where a different group of individuals calls themselves the Legends. And Rip is the AI. And I’m sure you can all guess who the Captain is.Written for Timeship Week 2017. Day Four: Role Reversal





	The Other Legends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> This was written sort of in the spur of the moment so I'm sorry if it's not all that great. Thanks to agentmarymargaretskitz for ideas on who the team members should be!

“Duck and cover!”

“I know how to avoid being shot at, Sara!” Rip yelled back at her, although he did appreciate the heads up.

“Bigger question,” Ray panted as he rolled over to where Rip was, “Why are we being shot at?”

“Hostile territory,” Rip answered easily. He wasn’t entirely sure why though. The coordinates he asked Gideon to bring them to weren’t supposed to be in the middle of a war. Of course, then Gideon glitched and the Waverider crashed somewhere. Most likely not at their original destination.

“More important question, why the hell did Gideon abandon us?” Sara asked. Across the way they could see Firestorm along with Mick, Nate and Amaya.

“She didn’t abandon us!” Rip defended Gideon. She would never do that to him.

“The Waverider up and left us, English. That’s abandonment!” Mick shot back from where he was.

Rip shook his head, “Something went wrong. Gideon glitched, and the Waverider left. She probably had no control over it.” They had to find the ship soon, he needed to fix Gideon and find out what was wrong.

“Okay,” Ray admitted breathlessly, “I will be the first to say it. We should have listened to you and stayed on the ship. Why did we leave?” Rip appreciated someone acknowledging he was right for once.

“Right now, we just need to get to safety,” Sara took command, “Amaya! Firestorm! Get ready!” Both of them nodded ready to spear into action. The team gathered themselves, Nate steeled up, Amaya got her amulet ready, Ray pulled down the helmet of his ATOM suit. They were ready to fight their way out. By the time they jumped out of their hiding spots and into the open though, they found the situation was already being handled.

A woman had a gun in her hand, shooting gold at their enemies, a maniacal grin on her face. Another woman was dressed in black fighting people with a staff. And there was a burning man, standing in the middle of it all throwing fire balls.

“That’s not possible,” Sara whispered as she watched the scene, “That’s – that’s Laurel. But she can’t be-” The rest of the sentence was lost as she choked at the sight, tears filling her eyes. Rip came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in case she needed the support.

“Laurel’s dead,” Rip told her quietly, “There is no way to bring her back. Sara, I don’t know who that woman is, but she’s not your sister.”

“Then I guess that’s not Leonard’s sister either?” Mick asked as he stood beside them and nodded at Lisa.

“I’m not entirely sure I understand what’s happening,” Amaya said.

Meanwhile Firestorm was facing their own problems. Jax put his hands to his head, shaking it furiously, “Grey! Grey, you gotta stop man!”

“Jax? What’s wrong?” Nate asked in worry.

“It’s Ronnie,” Jax pointed at the other man on fire, “The first Firestorm.”

“So we travelled back in time?” Ray asked, “To when all these people were alive?”

“Why would Lisa work with those do-gooders?” Mick asked.

“I’m not entirely sure that’s correct, Ray,” Rip agreed with Mick, “Look at the structures and technology around you. For instance, that holoscreen over there, that won’t be around until 2045. We can’t be in the past.”

They watched in silent confusion as the misfit rogue and heroes came together and took out the remaining assailants. It wasn’t until everything was taken care of that the trio noticed the crowd of Legends watching from the sidelines. The girls were arguing over who took out more bad guys when Ronnie looked up and noticed them. What happened next was all a blur. The other Firestorm unmerged; Lily fell apart from Ronnie. When Martin saw his daughter he also unmerged with Jax, just in time for Ronnie to run up and give the younger man a hug.

“Woah! Hey there man,” Jax responded weakly in surprise as Ronnie slammed into him. Mick raised an eyebrow at the greeting while everyone else looked at them in confusion. Slowly, the girls walked over to the Legends.

“Jax!” Ronnie exclaimed gleefully, “You’re alive!”

“Yeah, of course I am,” Jax stepped back from the hug with a confused look on his face. He’d never actually met Ronnie Raymond. He knew what the man looked like thanks to his psychic connection with Grey, but that didn’t explain why the other man was hugging him.

“One could say the same thing about you, Ronald,” Martin commented softly. He looked at his former partner as if he was seeing ghost. Which in a way, he was.

“Thanks, Professor. Missed you too,” Ronnie dismissed the older man’s concerns easily.

“Dad? I don’t understand, what are you doing here? And how?” Lily asked as she stepped forward hesitantly.

“I must confess, I’m not sure I understand either. How did the Firestorm matrix affect you? And how are you merging with Ronald when he’s-” Martin couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence.

“How are any of you here? And fighting together?” Sara looked at Laurel, hurt in her eyes. Her dead sister simply looked at her coldly.

“We could say the same about you. Hello Sara. Since when do you time travel?” Laurel asked icily.

“Sara as in your sister?” Lisa asked in a whisper. Laurel simply nodded once. It was enough for Sara’s heart to break again.

“We’ve always time travelled,” Mick spoke up, “Your brother know where you are?”

“Does Lenny know where you are?” Lisa asked as she crossed her arms, defiance in her eyes.

“I still don’t understand,” Ronnie spoke again, “I know some of you, but not all of you. And I don’t think all of you know all of us either.” He had seen the confusion in Jax’s eyes. He didn’t know who Ronnie was.

“Ray Palmer,” Ray spoke up, “I guess I haven’t met all of you properly.”

Lily and Lisa exchanged a look before Lisa said, “That’s not possible. Ray Palmer is dead. Has been for four years. Or nearly a century depending on how you look at it.”

“I’m alive, I am very much alive!” Ray chuckled nervously. His eyes suddenly widened as he came to a horrid thought, “Unless of course, we all died in that crash. And now we’re stuck in some sort of afterlife. It would explain why there are so many dead people here!”

Everyone gave the man ranging looks of confusion to annoyance. Nate simply shook his head at his best friend, sometimes his conspiracy theories were even wilder than anything Nate ever came up with.

“Right,” Rip said slowly looking away from the man to their saviors, “Or we could just ask when and where we are exactly.”

“Kasnia, 2093,” Ronnie answered, “There was a rebellion going on. Some time pirates were trying to spark a civil war about 20 years too early. We took care of it, we’re the Legends. It’s what we do.”

The group exchanged looks among themselves before Mick spoke, “No, you’re not. We’re the Legends. Stupid name, but it’s what we are.”

“Oh that is so Sara of you,” Laurel laughed with anger in her voice, “Taking everything from me as usual.” Sara frowned at the mean spirit in her sister, she wasn’t used to it and she didn’t like it. She just wanted her sister back.

“There can’t be two sets of Legends, Mick,” Lisa rolled her eyes at him.

“Unless, unless of course they’re from another universe,” Lily realized slowly.

“Yes, yes!” Martin agreed excitedly, “We were travelling through the temporal zone. There must have been some sort of tear in-”

“The fabric of time and space and we fell through into another universe,” Ray finished.

“If you were travelling fast enough to travel through time there’s a good chance you could have jumped universes,” Ronnie nodded along.

“Are they all done geeking out yet?” Jax asked making Lisa laugh.

“It would make sense,” Rip agreed, “And it would also explain why Gideon glitched out and wasn’t able to stay here. She wasn’t meant to work in such frequencies of other universes.”

“Did you say Gideon?” Laurel asked with a frown.

“Just who did you way you were again?” Lisa looked at him strangely. Next to her Lily furrowed her brow, as if she was trying to remember something.

“Rip Hunter,” Rip introduced himself.

“Captain of the Waverider and of the Legends,” Sara said for him, “In our universe he brought us all together.”

They all exchanged looks among themselves before Ronnie said, “We need to get them back to the ship. Now. Captain’s definitely going to want to know about this.”

\--

The walk back to the ship involved extremely stilted conversation. The other Legends tried to explain as best they could what differences there were in the team after hearing the E1 Legend’s backstories. In this world, Lily and Ronnie were Firestorm. Laurel bit out that she was the Black Canary. Lisa was still the Golden Glider, but instead of Leonard and Mick being recruited, she and Hartley were the ‘criminals’ of the team. Rip got the feeling that they were still keeping a lot from them. But he could only imagine it was for their own good. They shouldn’t know too much about their own futures or lives on other worlds.

“You commed Hartley, right?” Ronnie asked.

“Yup, he’s turned off the systems like I asked. I didn’t explain why though,” Lisa answered.

“She’s not going to be happy about this,” Lily sing-songed at her partner.

“It’s necessary, Lils. At least until we can explain it,” Ronnie told her.

If the Legends found the conversation cryptic in any way, they didn’t comment. Finally, they came upon the ship. It looked as big as the Waverider, and similar in almost all aspects, except it was black with streaks of jet blue.

“Nice paint job,” Sara commented lightly.

“It’s always looked like that,” Laurel answered in dismissal.

“Come on, you get to meet the rest of the Legends now,” Lily bit her lip nervously as they stepped into the cargo bay. They came onto the bridge where the remaining three members were waiting. Hartley Rathaway, Rex Tyler and Anna Loring.

“I didn’t tell the Captain anything so this had better be important!” Hartley snapped at them.

“It is,” Ronnie promised, “Everyone, these are the Legends. From another universe.”

“Ray,” Anna breathed, tears in her eyes.

“Ray? As in dead fiancé Ray?” Hartley asked.

“Must you be so blunt?” Rex asked him in return as Lisa rolled her eyes at her friend.

“It’s fine, I got that I’m dead on this earth. On mine, it was Anna who – well anyways, I’m glad to see you’re safe here,” Ray looked at her with a lump in his throat. Every time he thought he had finally come to terms with her death, something reminded him of how much he loved her.

“Anna is the ATOM here. And we got Rex from the JSA instead of Amaya because um-” Lily looked away.

“Because I’m dead,” Amaya realized. She nodded accepting her fate on this earth. Everyone else had, so why shouldn’t she? Besides, it wasn’t like she was the one that was dead. Just another version of her.

Slowly the Legends went around and introduced themselves. Nate paused the introductions as he looked at the other Legends, “So on this earth, half of us are dead? And I guess I’m not even part of the team.” Ray patted his friend’s back in comfort.

“Well hey, at least your own sister doesn’t hate you for something you didn’t do,” Sara crossed her arms as she looked at the living version of her sister. Laurel didn’t comment, she just stared furiously at one of the windows in the background.

“Can we please, for once, try not to get into a huge argument?” Rip pleaded with his team.

“Who are you, again?” Anna asked as she scrunched up her face. He seemed to be getting that reaction a lot today.

“Rip Hunter, Captain of the Waverider. I put this team of Legends together. And by your looks, I didn’t do that for you, so you have no clue who I am,” Rip trailed off as he looked at them. They were all still staring at him wide-eyed.

“Rip as in RIP – Rip? As in our Michael – RIP?” Hartley demanded as he pointed to the ceiling.

“Yup,” Ronnie popped his lips at the end.

“Isn’t he hot?” Lisa asked aloud. Hartley nodded along while Laurel and Anna gave him an appreciative once over. Rip spluttered at them all in in utter bafflement.

“I – how is this relevant? And how did you know my name was Michael and – oh.” Rip paused in his reverie as he mulled over their actions. How they seemed to know him but not his face, they turned off the systems, and Hartley had pointed to the ceiling…

“Oh? Oh what?” Sara demanded.

“So you see? We do sorta know you,” Lily gave him a small smile as she realized he had finally come to the correct conclusion, “It’s so nice to meet you in person!”

“What do you mean in person?” Amaya asked.

Rip groaned as he rubbed his temples, “Apparently, I am the AI of this ship. Not a word out of any of you!” It did no good. Sara pressed her lips together to stop herself, but Jax let out a giggle and that set them all off. Rip gave them his best dad glare in efforts to make them settle down. “Shut up! All of you!”

“Aww, he yells at you guys too!” Lisa cooed, “And here I thought he only did that with us.”

Rip turned his glare on her at that, only to have the young woman flash him a smile. Rip huffed, “How is it possible that I’m an AI? With two names?”

“RIP stands for References and Information for all Procedures,” Laurel explained, “Technically speaking, I guess your individualized name is Michael. But the Captain always likes to shorten it to RIP. I guess you – he grew used to it.”

“Wait,” Sara frowned, “If Rip’s your AI. Then who’s Captain?” She looked around the room, clearly expecting someone to raise their hand and take the responsibility.

“Oh none of them,” Rip reassured her. Sara raised an eyebrow at him so he continued, “Really? You haven’t figured it out yet? Half these members of the team are somewhat complimentary halves of us. Ray and Anna. The Firestorms. So if I’m the AI, then the Captain can only be-”

“Extremely pissed off!” The Legends turned to the entrance of a bridge where a woman marched down the steps. She wore a long black coat, her chestnut hair down in waves and her grey eyes held fury, “Why is Rip off? And who are they?”

“Gideon!” Jax exclaimed happily as he looked at her.

“She’s hot,” Nate commented as he stared at her. Rip glared at him while Amaya punched his shoulder making him cry out. Mick and Sara just nodded in agreement.

“She has a gun,” Gideon threatened, opening her coat slightly to show off her gun holster, “Who are you?”

“Wait, Gideon? As in Gideon, Gideon?” Ray asked for confirmation as he looked around at his team.

“Indeed,” Rip nodded once. Here was his best friend standing right in front of him. Except it wasn’t her. Just another version of her – a human version. His Gideon was going to love hearing about all this. If he ever got back to her.

Gideon stared at him, her mouth falling open slightly. She turned to her own team, “Explain. Quickly.” Silently, Ronnie pushed Lily forward to take the fall for them. Lily shot him a look of betrayal but caved under Gideon’s glare.

“These are the Legends from another universe. Apparently in another universe half of us are dead and instead our friends and family became the Legends. Like my dad and Jax are Firestorm. And Ray is the ATOM, Sara’s White Canary. Amaya instead of Rex. Nate’s a historian who joined the team and they have Mick instead of Lisa and Hartley. And also Rip is a human and their Captain which I assume means you’re their AI,” Lily babbled as fast as she could before stepping back in line next to Ronnie.

Rip stepped forward as he saw Gideon’s blank expression as she processed all the information. He reached out an arm for her – even if she wasn’t his, she was still his friend in some way. “I know it’s a lot to take in.”

“What, finding out you’re a computer in another universe?” Gideon asked sarcastically. At least the sass was still the same.

“Yeah, it’s a bit much isn’t it?” Rip tossed back at her. He saw her lips turn up in a small smile. His Gideon was much more cheerful, a ray of pure sunshine and optimism whenever he needed it. His heart gave a pang as he realized this Gideon must have gone through her own traumas to become this way. She didn’t deserve that.

“You all might as well get some rest and get something to eat,” Gideon acquiesced as she turned to his team, “Then we can see what needs to be done to get you to where you need to be.” She rounded on her team and glared at them, “And you had better fix Rip and get him back online!”

“But wouldn’t that be a bad idea considering-”

“Online. Now,” Gideon demanded.

“Yes, Mom,” they chorused back. Gideon rolled her eyes at them before heading out of the bridge.

“Gotta love our time parents,” Jax laughed with a shake of his head. Rip chose not to comment on that.

\--

Rip looked around at the two teams mingling amongst themselves in the kitchen. Ray and Anna were having a heartfelt discussion. Sara and Laurel were having either a conversation or an argument, but he really didn’t want to get in the middle of that. Nate was talking with both JSA members. Ronnie was talking with Martin and Jax while Lily dealt with the ship systems. Mick and Lisa were also having a semi-reunion. Everyone seemed to be getting along decently with their complimentary half, which was all Rip could ask for at this point.

Finally Lily and Hartley entered the kitchen. “Computer’s fixed!” Hartley announced as he entered.

“Would you please stop calling me that? I do have a name you know? Two, in fact. I’ll even answer to both if you like.” Rip felt slightly unnerved listening to his own voice talking back without a body attached to it. He looked at his team and saw that they looked slightly off too. At least it wasn’t just him.

“Aww, we missed you too, Rip!” Lisa sang.

“I’m sure, Ms. Snart. Perhaps next time, don’t turn me off? Or at least have the decency to ask first,” AI Rip chastised them. Various team members rolled their eyes as Ronnie apologized on their behalf.

“Gideon’s holed up in her study again. The music’s on. It’s a slow song,” Lily informed them all. There was a resounding groan from the room.

“What’s wrong with music?” Ray asked confused.

“Gideon only blasts music to annoy me, or when she’s upset with me. Basically something isn’t right,” Rip informed them.

“It’s true,” Lily nodded, slightly confused as to how Rip would know that much about their Captain. But she supposed he had a relationship similar with his Gideon, as their Captain did with her AI. Too complicated for words.

“Perhaps I can go have a word with her,” Rip decided. He noticed the frowns on Ronnie and Lily’s faces and reassured them, “It will be fine. She may not be the same, but she’s pretty close to my Gideon. I know how to handle her.” He nodded at the crowd before heading down the corridor. Outside his – no, Gideon’s – study he paused and looked to the ceiling. He hesitated before finally asking, “Um, Rip – Michael?”

“Yes, Mr. Hunter?”

“I don’t suppose you could not be around for a while? It’s just that I would like to have a conversation with Gideon in private if you don’t mind,” Rip asked, trying not to be put off by essentially talking to himself.

“She is my Captain. I will not leave her. Captain Rider’s safety and happiness are my utmost priorities,” the AI refused his request.

Rip sighed, he knew his Gideon would have answered the same. Why were all AIs so protective? Or perhaps it was just Rip and Gideon throughout the multiverse. He tried another tactic, “Look, I’m you. Just a different version. I could never hurt Gideon, never. She means far too much to me.” There was no response so Rip conceded, “Could you not listen in but still monitor signs for her safety? Please?”

“Very well,” the AI agreed after a beat, “Enjoy your conversation.” Rip sighed, finally some privacy. It was strange having to deal with yourself, surely he wasn’t that stubborn! He decided not to bother his Legends with the question; they’d only irritate him even more with their answers.

He leaned against the doorway of the study; it looked extremely similar to his. There were more books laying around everywhere but apparently, Gideon was just as bad as he was when it came to collecting souvenirs from various times. He noticed her black coat and a blanket strewn across the reading chair and a mug on the end table. The place certainly lived in. Rip focused his gaze on the Captain of the ship. He watched as she danced along, humming (she still had a beautiful voice) and shuffling through papers, playing with the locket around her neck every now and then.

“Rip, could you change the song please?” Gideon asked looking up as the prior song ended. There was no response and she huffed, “Oh don’t tell me they turned you off again! I will kill them, I swear!”

“Actually that would be my fault,” Rip made his presence known as he walked into the study, “I asked for some privacy so we could talk.”

“Mr. Hunter,” Gideon gave him a slight nod.

Rip let out a laugh to her confusion, “Sorry, it’s just that I’m used to you – I mean my Gideon always calling me Captain Hunter.”

“I’m the same way with my Rip,” Gideon admitted softly as she fiddled with her locket again.

Rip stepped forward slowly, reaching out and opening the locket. Inside was a picture of a small girl with brown curls and chocolate coloured eyes. Gideon stepped back and the locket shut. “That’s personal!” she hissed at him.

He wasn’t used to Gideon being angry with him. Not like this. “I’m sorry,” Rip apologized, “I just – who is she?”

“My daughter,” Gideon muttered as she looked down.

“And she was murdered,” Rip realized with a soft exhale. Gideon looked up in surprise, her head caught in a nod. Oh how he wished she didn’t have the pain of losing a child. No one deserved that. Least of all Gideon, any version of her. Rip took out his pocket watch and flipped it open, “My son, Jonas. He died too. Vandal Savage murdered him and his mother. It’s why I brought my team of Legends together.”

“Yes, that’s what happened here too, he killed my baby girl. I’m sorry,” Gideon answered with empathy in her eyes.

“Me too. What was her name?” Rip asked.

“Jessica. Jessica Hope Rider. She was everything to me,” Gideon clutched her locket, “It’s all I have left of her. I used to stare at her picture for days, just waiting to go home to her.”

“And your husband?” Rip asked innocently, hoping his tone was even. He didn’t quite like the idea of Gideon having someone other than him. Even if this Gideon wasn’t his.

“I never married,” Gideon threw him an amused look.

“So her father?” Rip trailed off waiting for her to continue.

“Never knew she existed,” Gideon finished. Rip continued to stare at her, hoping for a longer explanation. Gideon huffed as she walked over and started playing with the random objects on her desk, “Bringing a man from the past to the future is never a good idea. Besides, Jonah loves the Old West far too much. It’s better this way.”

“Jonah? Jonah Hex?” Rip gaped at her.

“Yes,” Gideon looked up at his incredulous tone, “Why?”

Rip shrugged it off, “I don’t know. I just, I didn’t think he was your type.”

“My type?” Gideon’s eyes brightened with laughter. Her voice sounded warm, like his Gideon. Rip shrugged in response. He wasn’t jealous, that would be stupid. She wasn’t even his. Gideon hummed at his silence as she crossed her arms and questioned him, “And what about Jonas’ mother?”

“My wife. Miranda Coburn,” Rip answered honestly. She deserved the truth after fielding his questions.

“A Time Master?” Gideon asked with surprise. Rip raised his own eyebrow at that; Miranda existed in this universe. He tried not to dwell on it. She wouldn’t be the same woman as he had loved and married. “Seriously?”

“What’s wrong with Miranda?” Rip crossed his arms. His Gideon would never use that tone of voice when speaking of his wife.

“She always seemed a little Type A to me,” Gideon shrugged, “That’s your type?”

Rip gave a small smile as he walked over to her. “I don’t know. Smart, beautiful, brunette, maybe a bit bossy but always right in the end. Sounds exactly like my type,” Rip teased playfully as he crowded her against the desk. Gideon put the snow globe she was playing with down on the desk again, avoiding eye contact. He knew he might have been flirting a little, but he couldn’t help it. She wasn’t his Gideon, but he never got to see his Gideon ever respond to him like this.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and made her turn towards him as he whispered, “You look just like her. I was trapped in my mind once and I saw her. She looked just like you.”

“And you look like my Rip,” Gideon said just as quietly as she placed both hands on his cheeks, “Of course, he didn’t have the beard.”

“That sounds like a terrible choice,” Rip murmured as he inched closer to her, watching her pupils dilate. He barely brushed his lips against hers before she pulled away. Her hands were still on his shoulders for support as he held her against the desk.

“But you’re not him. You’re not my Rip,” Gideon whispered, letting her hand tangle in his hair as she pressed her forehead against his. “You’re not the one that helped me through my pregnancy and kept it a secret from the Time Masters. You didn’t console me when I had to leave Jonah and he hated me for it. You didn’t talk me through the birth of my child and forgive me for all the curses I threw your way. And you’re not the one who brought me back from being evil and let my daughter play onboard whenever she felt like it. You’re not my Rip. And he’s-”

“Everything,” Rip finished as he pulled back letting the woman breathe properly. “I know. Sorry, I forgot myself. I get it, you’re not my Gideon. She’s probably the only reason I’ve stayed sane all this time, and definitely the only reason I’m still alive. She’s saved me countless times, without ever expecting anything in return.” She was the one to console him after he lost his family. She turned rogue on the Time Masters with him. How could he forget all that? How could he forget everything they had been through just because some woman wore her face?

“It’s just different, isn’t it?” Gideon asked quietly as the stood side by side, leaning against the desk. “I mean, Michael – that is, my Rip, he’s never that forward.”

Rip chuckled as he looked down, somewhat ashamed by his actions, “I really am sorry about that. I suppose I just miss her. You’re not the same at all in some ways. My Gideon is far more passive aggressive, hardly ever gets properly angry with me like you seem to. She’d much rather just make me suffer through the silent treatment.”

“Maybe I’ll try that on my Legends,” Gideon laughed with him. “Are you two?” she trailed off not wanting to actually ask her question.

“It’s complicated,” Rip sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He had been married for so long, and he loved Miranda with all his heart and soul. But it was becoming clear to him that there had always been a part of him that loved Gideon in some way too. It was hard coming to terms to that, even without all the brainwashing and separations they seemed to be going through.

“Yes, it certainly is,” Gideon muttered in agreement. She thought about how Rip talked with her through everything, be it her pregnancy or a break up or a rebellion. How she would only cry when it was just the two of them. Or how Jessica always loved babbling to him, and Rip always took every word so seriously. She didn’t think she could have been a mother without him, for however short it may have been.

Rip watched the distant look in Gideon’s eyes, clearly reminiscing about something or another. He chose not to ask this time. Instead he requested, “We need your help. My Gideon is out there alone; and there’s something wrong with her and she needs me. I have to get back to her and the Waverider.”

Gideon placed a hand on his cheek, “She really means that much to you, doesn’t she?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’ll help,” Gideon agreed, “After all, we can’t let some other version of me die. Human or not.”

“Thank you,” Rip breathed. It didn’t matter if his Gideon was human or not. He didn’t need her to be human Rip realized as he stared at the woman in front of him. Because that’s all she was. Just another woman. Not his Gideon. And his Gideon was everything to Rip.

**Author's Note:**

> I may return to this universe at some point and tell the stories of The Other Legends if people are interested.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comment with thoughts, opinions, anything?


End file.
